XMPP (Extensible Messaging and Presence Protocol) is an open-standard communications protocol for message-oriented middleware based on Extensible Markup Language (XML) software clients. XMPP is a presence and messaging protocol that allows devices to persistently connect to a central server. XMPP is used in some instances as an open protocol made for Instant Messaging to enable users to communicate with other friends instantly with persistent connection.